Legends of the fallen
by OverBeing Of Awe
Summary: An Action Packed story of Spartan 831, Doug. This story takes place during the other events in the halo games. Read and enjoy as Valor grows and becomes an incredible Spartan team.- Wizzquizz


Book #1

Halo: Legend of the Fallen

Episode #1: The Idealist

Doug had always wanted to become a Spartan. Now things were different. having watched friends and families die. There were many things Doug wanted to forget, things he lost sleep over. many looked down upon him. When his brother, who was also a Spartan, got assigned to Roman team Doug wanted nothing more than to join his brother on the battlefield. Once Doug finished his training he got assigned to Valor team. Valor team had only one team member Doug. becoming the single member of Valor team had its perks. Doug got to decide who joined his team as well as be the leader. The only problem was Doug never found anyone willing to join the new Valor Team. Doug had begun doing small jobs for the military like ending a small riot here and there but nothing big. Doug sat on the sidelines and watched his brother. He wanted to be out there killing those aliens with his brother, but no he was on riot duty.

Doug headed towards the ONI base were he normally received his he arrived, he got a mission he would never forget.

"Spartan 831, We need you to head out and check on our little recon team led by a Commander Fark. Once there assist him in any way possible. We don't know what's out there so be prepared."

Doug headed downstairs to prepare himself for the mission. He grabbed his usual weapons, The DMR and Magnum. Doug marched toward a pelican and climbed aboard. The pilot flew toward the drop point at incredible speeds. Once at the drop point they dropped off Doug and told him the direction to travel in. Doug jumped out and proceeded to the last known position of Commander Fark. Once there he set a simple trap for one unlucky alien.

"Commander Fark...Come in Commander!" The radio kept ringing out. Doug wanted this to happen. The elite was walking right toward the noise with unrelenting speed. Once the elite got there he fell with a quick knife to his chest. Doug walked over "This is Spartan 831 from Valor team."

"Where's the rest of your team Spartan?

"Team? What team?" Doug couldn't help but laugh, ONI never assigned anyone else to Valor.

"Spartan...Where's Commander Fark?" The voice from the radio asked.

"He didn't make it."

"Spartan we need you to gather survivors. We'll have a bird in the sky once you contact us."

With that Doug packed up the radio and headed towards their last known location. Doug noticed some smaller tracks in the dirt. Doug crouched down for a closer look. "Grunts" smirked Doug. Doug glanced down at his magnum. He checked the scope and the ammo before he moved into the trees and headed onwards. Doug noticed a small band of covenant troops. "This will be fun." He easily scoped a jackal. Doug jumped out and managed to cap a grunt. By now the bigger foes had realized what was going on. The elites spread out in their usual formation. Doug dived behind a tree. Doug quickly holstered his pistol, as plasma shots pound on the tree. Doug slowly grasped his DMR. _I must time this right!_ Doug thought to himself. _One...Two...Three..._"NOW" he shouted as he popped around the corner and drilled down one of the elites. As plasma shots pelted his shield. _He_ ducked behind a rock as he reloaded. _One more. Weapon energy sword and plasma rifle. Height about 6'11. Armor color...Orange. _He jumped up and fired..._MISS!_

Doug began to glance around for it. The elite tackled the brown and white Spartan to the ground. Doug started an intense battle with the elite. The elite reached back and pulled out an energy sword. The bright blue light reflected off the orange and white armor. The elite slashed downwards at Doug's head. The Spartan dodged as the sword sunk into the ground's soft underbelly. Doug reached for the knife on his thigh. Doug struggled under the elite's pure weight. Doug finally grabbed the knife. Doug slashed out at the elite's face. The elite knocked the knife out of his hand and on the ground. Elite pulled the sword out of the ground. Doug took this chance Doug pushed upwards. Doug managed to roll the elite on its back. The Spartan dived at the elite, knocking the sword to the ground. The elite were now experiencing the same disadvantage Doug had faced earlier. The elite smirked at Doug as he pulled out Doug's gun. The elite began to fire the pistol at Doug. Doug grabbed the elite's hand, preventing it from shooting him. Doug glanced around for a weapon any weapon. Then he spotted it, a rock. Doug reached toward it, still grasping the elite's hand. Doug grabbed the stone and started bringing down the rock with force on the elite's skull. The elite were at the mercy of Doug. Doug continued bashing the elite until all fighting force was out of the elite. Doug rolled off the dead elite, and stood proceeding to the site of recon team.

Doug travel for a while with no interference, then he heard it. Gunfire. Doug jumped on a tree limp before proceeding to the noise. He finally saw a group of soldiers, no doubt from the recon team, fighting a small group of elites. The poor elites hadn't spotted Doug hiding in the brush. Doug continued to "hunt" his prey. When he got close enough he easily jumped on the back of one of those dinosaurs, and twisted its neck till he heard a satisfying snap. The rest of the elites turned to face their new enemy. With that motion the Recon team opened fire into the elites' backs. Doug easily dispatched the elites were they stood, with the help from the recon team. Doug walked over to the group, "We need to secure a LZ."

"Yes sir." Said one of the smaller soldiers. He began to command the rest of the troops. Once a LZ was secured Doug called down the pelicans. Once aboard the pelicans, they headed toward sword base. This was one of the few still functioning bases after the covenant invasion of Reach. Sword base was under attack, by a huge covenant ship.

Doug had orders to head toward the saber hangar once the pelican dropped him off. Once dropped of Doug was confronted by Commander Ryken.

"Doug we need you to take a saber up to our orbital cannon." Started the commanding officer. "Once there you'll have to fire it manually, Hopefully Noble team will have the job done by the time you're done. I need the cannon cleared of any covenant, OK?"

"Yes, sir"

With that Doug started towards the saber. He climb up the huge machine and placed himself in the pilot's seat. Doug took off with minimal difficulties. Once in the upper atmosphere he saw the cannon. There multiple phantoms outside it. The phantoms seemed to ignore the saber. Doug managed to dock safely on the station.

Doug began to creep his way to the cannon controls. When he made it to the controls, he noticed that he hadn't seen any covenant. He continued more cautious now. Once he got to the console, he heard it. Hunters. A huge fuel rod blast hit him in the back taking out his shields and knocking him to the ground. Doug managed to crawl behind a crate. He tried extremely hard to hear over his heart beating. Chuckling, he heard elites laughing at him. By the sound of it he knew there were at least 4 opponents, 2 elites and 2 hunters. He slowly reached over his head and grabbed the DMR on his back. Doug took a deep breath. He knew these elites would basically stand by until the hunters needed them.

_Ok Doug, you just need to kill the elites before the hunters kill you. No pressure but you will die so will a huge number of soldiers on Sword base. OK I just need to somehow draw their fire away from me for a little while…but how. _The hunters had begun to move around the crate so they could attack him from both sides.

_OK, it's now or never._ With that Doug jumped over the crate and charged the elites firing his DMR at the elites. He quickly got close to the elites. The first elite, a silver one, pulled out an energy sword. The elite swung at Doug with an almost revengeful strength. Doug easily ducked and slid under the sword and bashed the elite in the leg crippling the elite. Doug continued his slide right into the second elite. This elite was bigger than the other. The huge elite swung down at Doug with all of his might. The Spartan rolled quickly, causing the elite to smash a small crater in the floor. The elite chuckled as he easily pulled his fist out of the floor. The elite barked something at the hunters. The hunters went into a standby mode waiting for the elite to defeat Doug. The elite proceeded to march toward Doug. By the time the elite reached the spartan, Doug had stood up. The elite grabbed Doug by the neck lifting him upwards toward the ceiling. The elite spoke in a deep menacing voice. "Why do you fight back? Why resist us? The end is coming you can not stop it."

Doug struggled to speak still being choked by the massive elite. "B-because I can help stop...you." The elite chuckled

"You stop me? You stop me, the shipmaster Kaz?" He chuckled again. "Look again human. I'm the one with all the power now. Even if you kill me these hunters, as you call them, will still finish you."

Doug was beginning to suffer from oxygen deprivation. "Finish me then you disgusting lizard."

"No, killing you now would be too easy." The elite threw Doug towards the hunters and barked another command. The hunters both went into battle mode. Kaz turned and began walking out of the station. After Kaz left the room Doug lunged forward and planted two plasma grenades on the hunters mid-section. Doug kicked off the hunter and slid across the room. The hunter exploded, this caused the second hunter to become enraged. Several fuel rod shots flew towards Doug. The spartan jumped up and charge towards his DMR. More and more shots flew at him as the hunter moved closer and closer. Doug grabbed his rifle and bull rushed the hunter raised his shield arm to crush the smaller being. Doug dodged the arm with an amazing amount of grace. Then shoved a frag inside the poor hunter's neck. The hunter screamed before it's neck ruptured. Doug walked over to the controls and flipped the switch to activate the orbital cannon.

"Command, this is Spartan 831 the orbital cannon is active I need the coordinates now."

"Sending them now." Once Doug type in the codes, the cannon began to move into position. The cannon began to charge a blast that would simply destroy the covenant ship. A fuel rod shot smashed into the controls completely rendering the system useless. _That shot better hit the corvette of we're screwed_. Doug rolled around and face one really ticked off hunter. It appeared the plasma's hadn't killed the hunter. He had t be sure the cannon fired. Doug stared at the hunter weighing out his options. _This is gonna hurt._ Doug rushed towards the hunter and slammed into the injured wall. The hunter and spartan fell off the control bridge straight down through the glass window. Then the cannon fired. The shot spiraled towards Reach taking out everything along with it, including Doug and the hunter.

**To be continued...**


End file.
